1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an etching a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various processes using plasma have been used to manufacture a semiconductor device. For example, the plasma may be used in an etching process, a deposition process, a surface modification process, etc. In a dry etching process using plasma, an electric field may be used to accelerate reactive ions in a direction toward a substrate. The accelerated ions etch a layer on the substrate or the substrate itself.